


stars of an abandoned world

by IridescentAesthete



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: End of the World, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, NCT 2020, Nature, Reminiscing, Zhong Chen Le-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentAesthete/pseuds/IridescentAesthete
Summary: this is the end of the world, so yes, it is implied that every character and object dies. if sad, sappy, inspirational messages and implied universe-ending aren't your thing, please take care of yourself and read something else! love you <3there are tons of references to nct and wayv members in this super short fic i wrote. take them as you wish (23 members, so including shotaro and sungchan) but the second chapter shows what members i associated with what elements in this short! i don't know everything about the members so, of course, bear in mind it is my interpretation of them from what they have shared with us. i also reference a few close friendships and you might know what they are if you read between the lines ;Denjoy the read! thank you for taking the time to view it ^^
Kudos: 6





	1. stars of an abandoned world

**Author's Note:**

> this is the end of the world, so yes, it is implied that every character and object dies. if sad, sappy, inspirational messages and implied universe-ending aren't your thing, please take care of yourself and read something else! love you <3
> 
> there are tons of references to nct and wayv members in this super short fic i wrote. take them as you wish (23 members, so including shotaro and sungchan) but the second chapter shows what members i associated with what elements in this short! i don't know everything about the members so, of course, bear in mind it is my interpretation of them from what they have shared with us. i also reference a few close friendships and you might know what they are if you read between the lines ;D
> 
> enjoy the read! thank you for taking the time to view it ^^

a tint of blue graces the sky and holds on tight to the blackness of space that encapsulates the universe as a whole, caressing its cheeks and dusting its lips in pinkish stardust. eyes twinkle with a thin sheet of tears, the tension between the last moon and the highest mountain peak strong and unmoving, an unidentified plane of existence preventing rainfall. the big dipper winks from lightyears away, towards the right of where they lie, but so does the ursa minor, to the left of it. the moon doesn't so much as flicker, but they can feel its beams pulse like a heartbeat, growing slow with fatigue.

the grass at their fingers is rich and feels like a blanket of care, and between it grows bunches of sweet pea flowers, pretty and vibrant yet overwhelmed by longing and love. their stems blow with the breeze that tickles the oak tree, and the oxygen flows about the air, jumping from the jade green leaves.

a single leaf rides the wind, dancing in the colors of the night, painting its own picture in the atmosphere it twirls in. it lands on sturdy earth, the dirt firm and unbreakable yet pliant and fun to play with, evoking laughter in mud and in dust. the footprints of what once roamed a roaring lion imprinted into the ground, taking them back to first impressions and surprising playfulness. 

a big entrance to a cave sits near the base of the mountain, but the bright crystals inside are visible from the crackling fire that whips and periodically explodes of excitement as it burns.

a splash of water from the pond beside them drops freshwater onto their shins, and they giggle at the cold and refreshing contact. the rock formation beside their upper bodies protects them from the cold water of the pond, grounding them to the reality of happiness, while keeping them warm and healthy.

a pink, writhing earthworm tickles at their fingers, though with an unspoken love for them. two birds, though different breeds from different areas of the world, flock in and land in the area, surveying the tree, becoming used to the sturdy ground, looking up at the moon, the constellations and the colors of the sky. the piece of flint and the fragment of steel in his hands are solid and characteristic in their own ways, but strike together to form a bright and joyful spark that they find themselves enjoying too much for the end of the world as they know it.

"renjun," he voices, a croak in his throat. the boy, renjun hums, staring up at the boundless sky.

"is this really the end of the world?" he asks, fingers feeling at the flint in his hand. renjun sighs and sinks into the grass under his back.

"i think it is, chenle," he responds calmly, "are you ready for it?"

chenle contemplates for a moment as the earthworm crawls around in his hand, and the rock protects them from cold water again. one of the birds caw from a tree branch, both nuzzling into its trunk before playing in its leaves.

"i never will be, will i?" he answers, smiling at the two animals. renjun hums in agreement as they gaze at the ursa minor, who winks at them. with both eyes, seemingly.

"we will never be ready to let go of what makes us feel at home," renjun starts, sitting up and glancing around at the scenery, at the moon and its mountain peak, at the pretty crystals that light up with the fire.

"but what starts from home never changes, hm?" he continues, picking a sweet pea flower from the earth and running his thumb across its petals, handing it to chenle. chenle nods and holds the flower up to the sky, examining its shade against the blue of the atmosphere. the moon begins to flicker and the winds begin to calm, leaves settling, the pond stilling, the birds snuggling into their bodies as tiny drops of rain make their way onto chenle's arm.

"we have to let go because we have no choice—the end of the world isn't something in our control, especially since we are the last ones in it, and not much can be done to realign the stars by the means of four hands.

but we won't ever need to _forget_ the world, so let's remember it."

"okay. i'll remember it."


	2. stars of an abandoned world [characters]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my interpretation of each element as i was writing! don't take this seriously i promise i just wanted to give them each an important part of the world they were in

blue sky - doyoung  
black universe - taeyong  
moon - taeil  
mountain peak - johnny  
big dipper - jaehyun  
ursa minor - haechan  
grass - jaemin  
sweet pea flowers - jeno  
breeze - renjun  
oak tree - xiaojun  
oxygen - winwin  
single leaf - ten  
the earth/dirt - mark  
roaring lion - yuta  
cave of crystals - lucas  
fire - yangyang  
pond - jungwoo  
rock formation - kun  
earthworm - hendery  
two birds - sungchan, shotaro  
flint - jisung  
steel - chenle


End file.
